Perfection
by rasenbyakuluv
Summary: This is more Naruhina fluff from me. Basically travels in to the thoughts of Naruto as he thinks about his girlfriend Hinata. Romantic mostly. I supremely suck at summeries, but please give this a try! Hope it makes you smile like it did me!


Hi there again people

**Hi there again people! I don't believe I've written in a while. Actually, the thing is, I typed up the next chappie of my story **_**Drop the Act**_** but my daddy thought I was done with the computer and shut it down before I could save it. So I have to re-do that, but it'll be up soon, okay? But I didn't feel like retyping it right away so I took a short break to write this.**

**Anyways, this is my first songfic, and I guess its okay. I hope you like it. I was thinking of ying and yang when I wrote this, and how it compares to NaruHina. I like the song too. It doesn't seem like a songfic at first, but it'll get there. I'll be writing lots more songfics, and if you have any ideas, I'll be happy to try! **

**Disclaimer- **I'd love to say Naruto is mine but, it's the day after Good Friday and before Easter. I don't like to lie close to religious holidays. At least not too much…

Naruto looked over at his girlfriend, whose head was on his shoulder. She'd fallen asleep while they were watching a movie. It was a chic flick, something he normally wouldn't be in to. It's not that he hated them, he just liked movies with some action, heroic adventures, and daring rescues from the lead character. A lead character who never gave up, just like him. These movies where usually tragic to begin with, and then they ended happily when the lead character swept his leading lady in his arms, and they rode off into the sunset. They were too predictable, so he didn't really like them so much. But he would do anything for his girlfriend, and she had wanted to see this movie so…

He looked over at her again. Was it just him, or did she get more beautiful by the day? The moment would be perfect if she had her eyes were open. Her beautiful, clear eyes. So pure looking, big and innocent, they were perfect for her. They showed her kindness. They looked almost white at first glance, but if you looked closer, they had a lavender hue. The trademark of the Hyuga clan, but for some reason, hers had always been different, nicer, more inviting. Maybe it was because hers weren't so stone cold, so hard and unforgiving.

Then there was the rest of her. She wasn't too tall, but she wasn't short. She was perfect at 5'5". Her skin was pale, soft, and perfect. It was never colored except for her cheeks, stained with an almost permanent blush. It was almost like it had been painted there. She was curvy, but thin, with a large chest. But he tried not to notice this too much. (A/N- He may hang out with Jaraiya, but he is NOT a pervert. At least, not yet… 'Sweat drop') Her face was framed with the bangs of her silky waterfall of coal black hair. So black that it looked slightly blue-ish on sunny days. It was once short but now reached down to her lower back, and although he thought she looked cute before, he liked it even better now.

After all, this way he could run his hands through it when they kissed.

Which brought him to her lips. Soft, pink, perfect, and usually smiling that ever so shy smile of hers. God, he LIVED for that smile. Compared to his overly happy, goofy smile, hers was so beautiful. Every part of her was perfect, down to her button nose. Even her behavior was perfect. Her composure never faltered, she always used her manners, and she was always polite. Unless she was on a mission. Then, it was her resolve that would not falter—or at least, she wouldn't show others. She had come a long way from the shy, clumsy girl who was so unsure of herself. A long way, right into his loving arms. What would he do without her? Get in a lot more trouble, probably.

_Every morning there's a halo hanging from the corner of my girlfriend's four post bed_

_I know it's not mine but I'll see if I can use it for the weekend or a one night stand_

_Couldn't understand_

_How to work it out_

She was like an angel. His personal miracle. His little guardian angel, perfection on earth. Like nothing before. Being with her was so much better than any feeling he'd ever had before. It was a warm, protective feeling, a will to want to destroy anything that hurt her. And at the same time, a soft, tender feeling, that filled his entire being to the very brim. It overflowed in him, enlightened him, and filled him with pure joy. Love. The gorgeous miracle of love. After having his hopes squashed so many times, this love was refreshing, almost natural. He had wanted something like this from the very beginning, and now he had it. He would never let it go.

_Once again as predicted left my broken heart open and you ripped it out_

_Something's got me reeling_

_Stopped me from believing _

_Turn me around again_

That's why, a month ago, he had asked her to move in with him. She'd been speechless, and for a while she didn't say anything. And when she did answer, she scared the living crap out of him. Most people said he was full of surprises, and always did the unexpected, but now he was sure he wasn't the only one.

"_Hinata?" he asked her, getting past his nervousness. Now was the perfect time to ask her. And he had to get past this, if he wanted to be happy. Being with her some times wasn't good enough any more. He wanted to be with her all the time, to live with her. To have his home be her home, to know this was where she would run for comfort, where she came to rest, to be at peace. He wanted to share that with her._

"_Yes, Naruto-kun?" He looked like he was about to ask her something. What could he need to be so serious to ask her? He wasn't even smiling._

"_Umm…I was thinking. I…I thought maybe, since we've kind of been getting even more serious about our relationship, that maybe…maybe it's time we…we move in together," he looked away, unsure of his next choice of words. Hinata stared at him, unbelieving of how this moment was turning out. He was asking her to move in with him! Of course she wanted to, but she didn't know he was as serious about their relationship as she was. She really honestly didn't believe it was happening. So she stayed quiet, and unmoving. He looked back at her. "Hinata, it… its okay if you think it's too soon but… I just want you to know I love you. So much that you don't know and…I just want us to be happy. I want you to be happy with me, all the time. What do you say?" His eyes studied her, curious as to her reaction. Maybe it was too soon. She wasn't moving. Then suddenly, she stood up. She just got right on up, and started walking away. _

_His mind panicked. It had been too soon. She wasn't that serious yet. And now she was leaving him. He'd ruined it. She wasn't coming back. NO! He wouldn't let her go! He loved her too much. He'd make it better. He would apologize! He wouldn't give up one of the best things he had. He'd do anything! "Hinata, wait! Please, I'm sorry!" He cried out, running after her. He grabbed her wrist firmly, but not hard enough so as to hurt her. "I'm sorry. It was too soon. Please don't leave! Please!" At this, for some deranged reason, she started laughing hysterically._

_Said that we can do it_

_You know I wanna do it again (sugar ray say)_

_Oh………_

_Every Morning_

_Oh…………_

_(Every morning when I wake up)_

_(Shut the door baby, don't say a word)_

_Oh………_

"_I'm…not…leaving…you!" she said between laughs._

"_Huh?" he was baffled. She wasn't? THAT WAS GREAT! But then, where was she going? He expressed this curiosity out loud. _

"_To pack my things. I'll need to make sure I have everything if I plan on moving in. I can't just buy all new things. Now are you going to help me or not?" Normally she would be stuttering but, hey, this was a dream right? Why not be frank? She'd wake up tomorrow and find that she still lived in her room in the Hyuga mansion._

"_Seriously? That's awesome!" He hugged her tightly, smiling like crazy. Then he kissed her, but it wasn't very deep. After all, they still had lots of packing to do._

_All the rest of that day, Hinata rushed along. Saying things out loud only Naruto and a few others could usually guess because she normally wouldn't express them to others. 'Dream', she thought. 'All one big, fantastic dream. Naruto isn't ready to live together yet. I'm sure of it.'_

_So of course she was absolutely shocked and speechless when she woke up in Naruto's arms the next morning, him still being asleep. Bright red, she had fainted herself back into unconsciousness._

When she wasn't with him, he was thinking of her, and he could only hope she was thinking of him. He was always getting in trouble, even if it wasn't his fault. Most times, it was though. But of course, as she always was, his guardian angel was there to get him out of it. He would love her even if she was penniless, but it wasn't exactly a bad thing to have a girlfriend who came from a line of super rich, super powerful ninja. And that she was the heir to the position of head super rich, super powerful ninja.

_(She always rights the wrongs, she always rights, she always rights)_

_(Shut the door baby, shut the door baby)_

It still hurt him to know that back then; he had pretty much ignored her. Thought that she was weird. He was such an idiot. But he knew better now. What still baffled him though was how he could deserve such perfection. How could someone so perfect, so elegant, so gentle, love someone who was so rough, so ill-mannered, so full of flaws. Sure, he was a good guy, and everyone deserved some kind of love. But he didn't get just any love, no, he got THE BEST GIRL IN THE WORD to love him. He loved her and he would fight for her, but if, at any point, she didn't like him, or she didn't want to see him any more, he wouldn't force her. Try to convince her maybe, but never force her.

_Every morning there's a heartache hanging from the corner of my girlfriend's four post bed_

_I know it's not mine and I know she thinks she loves me but I never can believe what she's said_

_Something so deceiving_

_When you stop believing_

_Turn me around again_

_Said we couldn't do it_

_You know I wanna do it again_

They were unbalanced. But perhaps that's what kept tem together. Two of the same kind of people could get boring. He lent her his courage and strength, she helped him overcome rage, and encouraged him to learn the things he needed to become hokage.

_Oh...  
(Every Morning)  
Oh...  
(Every Morning when I wake up)  
(Shut the door baby, don't say a word)  
Oh..._

_(Every Morning)_

She was the nurturing maternal figure in the house. He was the strong paternal figure. Now that he thought about it, it was their differences that made them perfect for each other. They depended on one another. Like Ying and Yang, Day and Night. She was the light, he the darkness.

_Oh...  
(Every Morning when I wake up)  
(Shut the door baby, shut the door baby)  
She always rights the wrong  
For me  
Baby  
She always rights the wrong  
For me_

May be she would see this logic too. He'd been planning on asking her a very important question. They were both 19 now, mature adults, but it was still a little early for what he was asking. But, if she saw all the good in their relationship, may be she'd say yes. She would say yes, right? Right?

_Every Morning there's a halo hanging  
from the corner of my girlfriend's four-post bed  
I know it's not mine but I'll see if I can use it for  
the weekend or a one-night stand  
(Shut the door baby, don't say a word)  
Every Morning_

He looked at the little lump in his pocket. It was made by a little black box, a jewelry box. Inside was a ring. A platinum band, with a medium sized diamond, and two smaller, lavender colored stones at its sides. It had an elegant, flower design, around its edges. On the inside was the inscription _For my angel _in curvy lettering. She would say yes. Of course she would. He would make it romantic, the way he asked her. A perfect evening, he would be the perfect gentleman. Then when the time was just right, he would pop the question. She deserved everything to be perfect, because she was perfect. Perfect for him.

_Every Morning when I wake up  
(Shut the door baby, shut the door baby)  
Every Morning  
Every Morning _

_(Turn me around again)  
(Shut the door baby, don't say a word)  
Every Morning  
Every Morning_

She was perfection on earth. Elegant, beautiful, gentle, kind. Perfect. He could try to be as good as she was. But he couldn't be. No one cold be. Because she was perfect.

_Perfect._

**So what do you think? Please review! Its my first try at a songfic and I want some feedback people! Even flames are welcome! They can keep me toasty! By the way, I did start writing this on Easter, so I'm not crazy. I think it's pretty good. How's about you? **


End file.
